Elemental Battles
by AnonymousPinkie
Summary: Celestia was a quiet child. Until she met Surprise. Now she has to battle giant monsters, defeat her parents, destroy her first friend... And follow her destiny. I do not own MLP:FiM. HASBRO does. I am just a humble author.
1. A mysterious white pegasus

Celestia was a quiet child. Private tutoring and little to no contact to the outside world did that to you. Her days were spent gazing longingly out of the windows of the castle that she lived in. Her parents, the King and Queen, had wanted her to become like them, cold and harsh rulers. Celestia didn't want that life.

The only news of the village that surrounded her castle came from Discord,a peculiar creature and son of the palace jester. But lately Discord had become distant, not visiting Celestia regularly. On the days that he did visit, his voice had been cold and his jokes had become more cruel. Celestia suspected that was because of the insane amount of bullying that was thrusted upon him.

One day, whilst Celestia was gazing melancholy out of the window, one particular pony caught her eye. She stood out among the prissy, depressed ponies for one reason. Instead of moping around and working like the other ponies did, she was... Laughing?! She was white, with a frizzy, uncombed yellow mane. Celestia couldn't quite make out her cutie mark but she did see that the pony was a Pegasus.

It was surprising to see a Pegasus out of the sky, mingling with the earth ponies and unicorns. Celestia watched her pause near a starving filly, begging on the street for food. The Pegasus took out a few bits and a loaf of bread from her saddle bags, and gave them to the ravenous filly, who proceeded to swallow half the loaf in one gulp. The Pegasus then turned toward Celestia's window, and waved.

Taken aback, the young princess froze, then backed away from the window and the mysterious filly, just as her tutor entered the room, and set her the task of balancing large textbooks on her head. **"Posture one of the most important aspects of being a queen. You have to look regal and intimidating, not like a ridiculous pauper! Straighten your back, child!"**

After lessons it was time for dinner, then bed. As Celestia drifted off t o sleep, she only dreamed of one thing.

The white pegasus.


	2. Coldheart's Orphanage

The next few weeks passed by in the the same slow routine. Each day Celestia would look out the window for any sign of the white Pegasus, but as the weeks turned into months, Celestia started to believe it was a lost cause. Discord had all but stopped visiting her, leaving her all alone in her boring, lifeless world.

**"Stupid Discord!"** She had muttered to herself one evening, pacing her marble floors.

It was the day before her thirteenth birthday, the day she would be presented with her suitors, one of which would become her husband. Celestia hated life in the palace, she hated her parents, she hated Discord, she even hated her infant sister, who did not have to take on the responsibility of becoming the Queen. Se hated the white Pegasus too. On the day Discord stopped visiting her, she had told him about the white filly. He had only laughed at that, and said no such pony could ever bee that happy. And then he left, abandoning his former best friend.

Just then, the doors too her room were flung open. And Discord and the White Pegaus walked in.

Two weeks earlier, Discord had waited patiently as his best friend, Celestia told him all out the mysterious filly she had seen a few weeks ago. One she was finished, he laughed out loud, wishing such a magnificent thing could be true. **"Tia! You know that that could never have happened! The light must have been playing tricks on you! Nopony could ever be that happy!"** He immediately said, thinking that Tia had been playing a trick on him. Soon he regretted saying it, as Tia looked at him sadly, hurt by his mockery.

From then on, he had made it his quest to find the mysterious filly and to make it up to Celestia. He had searched high and low, in the market place to the forest on the outskirts of the village, until one day, he found her. He had looked in an old, creaking building with a faded sign hung lopsidedly over the doorway, reading: Coldheart's orphanage. It was the last place Discord had expected the filly to live, but a strange force seemed to urge him to check inside.

What he saw amazed him. A white Pegasus with wild, untamed yellow hair sat at the very end of the table, talking in conspiratorial whispers to a group of other children. A small giggle erupted by a young colt who looked about three years old, but he was quickly shushed by the test of the group.

**"Dinner is served, you ungrateful rats!"** A cruel, pudgy unicorn said, trotting over too the orphans and giving the children half a loaf of stale bread and a small bowl of grass. Discord watched them eat the food, but the white Pegasus put her bread in a pair of mangy, homemade saddlebags. She then went back to the table and took her share of bits the young colt had pick pocketed off the unicorn. Deciding now was the right time to approach them, Discord slunk over to the table. Only the Pegasus paid him any attention, the other orphans were either still eating or assumed that he was a new arrival.

**"Hi." **The Pegasus whispered to him, in a high pitched, happy voice. **"I'm Surprise."**

Discord smiled at Surprise.

**"Hey! Who in Queen Silver's name are you?!"** Coldheart yelled at him, appearing out of nowhere.

Discord did the thing anyone would do in this situation.

He grabbed Surprise, stood up, and ran for his life.


	3. The Pauper Princess

"Okay Discord, you can do this." Discord said, reaching for the door handle. He had narrowly escaped Coldheart, and had made it too the palace. Surprise kept firing questions at him, most of which e tried to answer.

He opened the door, Surprise gasping at the young Princess, who was currently pacing and muttering under her breath. SHe looked up, and froze. A tense silence filled the air.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, Surprise broke the silence. "Hi! Are you the pony I saw at the window? Sillyme, of course you are! OnlyPrincessesarealicornsand thewindowponywasanalicornand soareyousoyoumustbeher!Isitfunlivinginthecastlebeca useitlookslikefuneventhoughy ouwerekindasadwhenIfirstsawy ouwhywereyousaddidyoulooseat oyOOOOOHHHHdoyouhavelotsofto ysIneverhadanytoysdoyou?" She said, making sentences into one word.

Celestia was a bit taken aback, but the she smiled. "Yes, you saw me at the window, no, castle life is not and its cracked up to be and yes, I do have lots of toys, although mother says it's not proper for a lady to play with toys."

Discord cracked a grin. "She also said you shouldn't talk to me, but that din't stop you, did it Tia."

Surprise flew up to Celestia and vigorously shook her hoof. "Hiya Celestia! I'm Surprise! Discord Told me alllllllll about you! You sound fun, maybe you could be my best friend! I've never really had a best friend before!"

"And what is the meaning of this?" a cold harsh tone sounded from the doorway.

Meanwhile, a young unicorn was getting ready to go out. She was short for her age, with purple and pink stylish hair, and a light blue coat. A small tiara was perched on her head, a cloak was covering her body and a pair of expensive saddle bags lay next to her, stuffed to the brim with bits. Her parents were out that day, so she was going to go out of the house. She wondered how her parents and the other high class citizen could even bear to keep all their luxuries for themselves, and not even bother too give anything away. This filly was determined to put a stop to that. She had been saving up, waiting for the day she could go out and spread her luck with the rest of Equestria. The first stop on her list was the Vinetail Poorhouse. During one of her carriage trips, Sparkler (as that was what the unicorn's name was), had passed by the old, creaking building. It was in desperate need of funds.

She secured the saddlebags around her waist and set out side, galloping towards the flea-bitten building. As she approached the took of her saddle bags and pushed them towards the front door, leaving a hand-written note by their side. It read:

_Money for the poor._

_Signed, The Pauper Princess_

As she walked away, a young filly that looked about her age stuck her head out and smiled at Sparkler, taking the money inside.

"Thank you!" she called, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

That day, Sparkler got her cutie mark.


	4. Cruel Beauty

**CRUEL BEAUTY**

_~Celestia_

Celestia froze.

Her mother's voice rang through the dim corridor the unlikely trio was standing in, then there was silence. They turned to face a white mare with a flowing golden mane. A cruel snarl was etched on her face, spoiling her would-be pretty face.

"Mother!" Celestia said, a note of fear creeping into her voice. She nervously looked at her companions, Surprise had a starstruck look on her face, not at all noticing that Queen Silver's snarl was mainly directed at her. Discord was simply frozen, like a statue.

Queen Silver advanced menacingly, towering over them all (except Discord, who had to duck just to see the queen eye-to-eye.) Celestia shrank back from her mother, terrified not only for herself but for her friends. Surprise seemed to have finally realised the danger they were in, and had crept behind Discord.

"I thought I told you to stop seeing this monstrosity." Discord flinched. "And what is that _pauper _doing in the castle?" Queen Silver said, emphasising pauper like it was a disease. Celestia opened her mouth, but no words came. Surprise gulped, bringing the Queen's icy gaze to her and Discord. "Leave. And never let me see you ever again!" The Queen growled in a dangerous tone. The two fled for their lives. Celestia hoped that they would be alright, and that one of the guards didn't catch them and throw them in the dungeon.

"And as for you-" Queen Silver began.

"Mama?" a small voice said, cutting off the Queen. She turned to see a small blue alicorn with wide eyes. "Luna!" The Queen said, but the filly's eyes filled with tears. Celestia was reminded of the first time she had learned her mother was evil. The Queen had always treated Luna like a precious gem, concealing her true self from her naïve eyes. Luna's blue aura was tugging at the ear of a stuffed teddy bear, half of the body touching the cool marble floor. She ran off quickly, the Queen following. Celestia sighed in relief. Her sister may only be a few years old, but she had probably just saved her life.

_~Sparkler_

Sparkler was just taking her saddlebags off when she heard her pompous father chatting- well, arguing- with her mother. The door slammed and she shot up, brushing her unruly mane into decent shape and walking downstairs. He parents ignored her, as usual, and set their posh dragonskin saddlebags on their intricately carved pine table. Sparkler sat herself down on one of their antique velvet chairs silently, levitating a book on Equestrian etiquette that was more for show than for reading.

"Sparkler." Her father's voice surprised her, and she looked up at him. His mouth was curled in a smile, or at least as close to one as her father could get. "We've been chosen to dine with Queen Silver tonight! Make sure you dress up in your best clothes, you want to make a lasting impression on her majesty. Who knows? Maybe you'll become one of her royal mares-in-waiting when you are of age."

Sparkler's blood ran cold. The Queen didn't _just _ask to dine with you. She must have seen her outside, or at least one of her guards had. She was lucky her parents were so used to ignoring her, otherwise they would have discovered her new cutie mark. She would have to hide it from now on.

"It will be an honour." She replied, not letting any of her true emotions worm their way into her voice. She excused herself with the explanation of putting her dress on, but she could tell her parents weren't listening. When she was upstairs she took out a small spells book. Her parents had never shown any attention towards her magical development and thus kept no spell books around the house. She had smuggled this from a market bookseller. She quickly flipped to the page on making your cutie mark disappear.

Her small horn glowed light purple as she muttered the incantation under her breath. The aura spread from her horn to her new cutie mark, and the mark slowly faded away. Sweating both from the fact that the spell had zapped her of her strength and the fear of what she was doing, and what her parents would say if they ever found out, she quickly dabbed at her forehead with a handkerchief and slipped on her best scarlet dress.

Tonight she had to be brave.


End file.
